


they didn't leave like you did

by tmrminewt (commodorenewt)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/tmrminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phone call between Scott and Isaac</p>
            </blockquote>





	they didn't leave like you did

Liam climbed up the stairs and made his way over to Scott’s room where he stopped short of knocking when he heard a phone ringing inside Scott’s room. “Hello?” He heard Scott answer.

A deep breath. “Hey.” The person on the other end of the line said, his reply sounding a little breathless even with the breath he took before saying anything back.

Scott’s heartbeat went faster and it made Liam’s eyebrow quirk up. “How are you?” Scott asked. Liam leaned against the wall next to Scott’s door. He knew he was eavesdropping but he couldn’t help but listen in.

"Fine." The person on the other line answered. "You?" He asked. "I heard you’ve been dealing with a lot of stuff back there…"

Scott sighed. “Yeah, I have a beta.” Scott said quietly. “Someone tried to kill us off one by one…”

"You handled it?" The boy on the other line asked, he sounded slightly worried. "How’s the pup doing?"

"I’m sure you’ll like him." Scott told him, Liam could tell a smile was forming on his face by the tone of his voice. "He’s a little bit like Jackson but Liam actually listens. I like him better, like a whole lot better."

"If he’s anything like Jackson, I would have probably killed him…" The boy on the other line chuckles and Liam could imagine that person smiling wherever he was. "It’s good that you’re doing okay."

Scott took a deep breath and sighed. “I miss you…” Scott suddenly said.

The boy on the other line sucked in a breath. “Scott, we’ve talked about this.”

"I know, Isaac. I know." Scott said, sounding defeated. Something in Liam’s chest pulled and it suddenly felt like his own heart was breaking at the tone of Scott’s voice. "I just… Beacon Hills isn’t the same without you…"

"Scott, I didn’t leave to leave you behind, you know that right?"

"It gets hard to remember at times." Scott said honestly because Scott was always honest. It was the first time he’s heard Scott be vulnerable in this way. He’s always seen him as someone who was strong in any aspect of his life but apparently, which would have shown up eventually, really, even the Alpha had soft spots. Scott took a deep breath again and Liam heard the bed creak, Scott must have sat down or lied down on the bed.

"I’ll always love you, Scott."

There were a few tense seconds that passed that Scott didn’t answer. Isaac’s heart beat was fast but Liam knew he meant what he said. “I love you too, Isaac. It’s not the same here and... it’s not the same here. I still...” Scott whispered. “I want to understand.”

"We lost so much, Scott."

"That’s right, we, Izzy. We." Scott told him quietly. "It’s not just Allison, Aiden or Boyd or Erika, that I lost, Isaac." Scott snapped at him. "I lost them and then, I lost you too. I thought I’d understand… not right away but at least, at some point I’ll understand but I _don’t,_ I _haven’t_ yet. And I don’t know if I ever could…”

"What do you want me to say?"

"Something that would make me _understand_ why you left me… because there’s a little voice in my head that keeps telling me that you’re just running away…”

Isaac was huffing now. “Scott, I can’t… I don’t know what to say  to make it better.”

The bed creaked again. “I don’t know what I want to hear either.” Scott told Isaac. “I don’t know.”

"I thought this was gonna be happy conversation," Isaac told him. "But I’m happy to hear your voice."

"Me too." The line went dead and Liam waited because he didn’t really want to deal with Scott breaking down while he was there but Scott’s room was quiet. Liam knocked now. "Thought you’d never knock." Scott said, tone lighter now compared to a few moments before. Liam looked at his eyes and noticed a flicker of sadness in them.

"You knew I was there?" Liam asked. Liam’s eyes widened, realising that Scott knew he listened in on his conversation with this stranger. "I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to listen"

"Eh, it’s fine. It happens." Scott said dismisively. "That was Isaac, he’s a beta too."

"Your beta?" Liam asked, tilting his head to the side. "You don’t have to tell me."

"I think he used to be." Scott shrugged. "I don’t know anymore."


End file.
